Hoodless
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: She can manifeast objects, maerialize at will and read youre mind but whats the point on having the power when youre alone? Only one girl knows how she feels and she intends to tell her. R&R Jinx/Raven!
1. Chapter 1

Down in jump city there were approximately 900 people, living in and around the massive mesh of cars, building, café's, malls, banks.

But on one island just off shore was Titans tower the city's first line of defense against villains.

The titans are a band of teenagers all with strange powers or abilities that set them apart from the rest, they fight crime with these powers and they set criminals behind bars.

Like all good heroes they have many enemies who would all stand against them in a fair fight, The Hive.

The hive is a school of sorts to train villains and their best team?

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth All three specialized in fighting on terms with the heroes.

All three hated the Titans except one but she never told her two team mates in fear of rejection, Jinx not only being a sorceress was also a lesbian and her "enemy" was the girl she fancied, no loved.

Raven was a half-demon girl with a deadly father and a temper to match, she knew telekinesis, how to fly, materialize at will and control objects.

The demon girl had to meditate all the time just to keep her emotions and powers in check and Jinx from many lonely nights of stalking her knew that the demon girl preferred to meditate on the roof of titan's tower at exactly mid-night.

She learnt that Raven wasn't just as simple or complex as she lets people believe, she knew she had emotions and she knew that raven had a lot of secrets.

What those secrets where she didn't know as she never set foot on the tower while watching the raven haired girl.

But Jinx knew that Raven was lonely and that's all Jinx needed to know.

RAVENS POV.

"_Azarath meteroin zinthos" _

_With the night wind gently blowing on my hood and brushing past my hair, there was a familiar sent on it._

_I could never place what it came from or why but the sent was a faint tint of cotton candy, on contrary to popular believes I like cotton candy._

_I'd never tell my team mates of course, they'd probably have a heart attack in shock. Either way I don't see why it's important. _

_But the sent has being hanging around this past couple of month and its giving me reason to come up here even more, I just wish I knew where it was coming from._

Narrator's POV.

Jinx saw raven stand up to leave but freeze mid way point to the door, Jinx crouched further down in the shadows.

Her game couldn't be ruined yet and the pink haired girl wasn't about to let it.

She'd given up her team at the Hive and her life just to watch Raven but to be close enough to tuch her, to kiss her.

That would be better, but Raven wasn't aware of the rules. She didn't know she was even playing so Jinx had to make sure she kept it hidden for as long as possible.

"Okay I know you're there come on out" Raven called into the night maybe expecting Jinx to emerge.

The witch didn't move holding her breathe and hoping Raven gave up. She didn't.

"Okay if you don't come out I'll blast the surrounding area to smithereens and kill you without knowing why you've being hanging around the past few month."

Jinx scowled "Damn" she whispered, Her game was up. It was now or never.

Raven's fist glowed black and she heard a voice call out to her from the darkness,

"Okay Okay I'm coming out just don't blast me" Raven let the energy fade and watched in the direction of where the voice came from.

Jinx shyly emerged from the shadows with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Rae, You caught me." Jinx looked at her with painful eyes. Raven stared back at her and blinked a few times before quickly firing a blast of energy at the pink haired girl ho took it in the chest and dropped to her knees.

"No need to blast me, I came out!" Jinx shouted at Raven but froze when she saw how close the demon was. She could reach out and touch her. She was so close. Close enough to run her fingers along the demons skin and smell her sent.

Jinx looked at the floor in shame when a small wet patch grew just in-between her legs, Raven must have sensed this as her eyebrows raised but to Jinx's relief Raven just smirked and knelt down her to her level cupping her chin in her hands.

"What are you doing here Jinx?" Raven spoke to her pink eyes.

Raven's POV.

I noticed Jinx look to the floor in shame and wondering why I knelt down and cupped her chin in my hand, I stared into those big cat-like cotton candy eyes.

Realization hit me to late and I realized she was the sent I kept picking up. _It was her I kept returning to the roof for!_

Narrowing my eyes I stared at her and asked, "What are you doing here Jinx?"

The Hive girl looked away and I could tell she was trying to pretend I wasn't there, so I quickly burst into her mind and before I could even gain any knowledge she somehow pushed me out.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" Jinx looked up at me ad into my eyes and even though I know she can't read my mind I feel as if she's stripping me of my thoughts.

I let go of her chin and take a quick step backwards.

Jinx continued to stare at me until I almost slapped her to make her blink or something.

She grinned her trademark Cheshire grin and tilted her head to the side which I'll admit made her look bloody adorable.

"What do you look like without you're hood I wonder?" Jinx said probably trying to sway me.

"You're never going to find out" I replied in a monotone voice, She grinned even wider and sprung forward before I could stop her.

**Ooo cliffhanger?**

**Want more? Review, fave and let me know!**

**I don't own teen titans but if I did Raven would be on a evil villain team with Jinx and they'd totally be together!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jinx continued to stare at me until I almost slapped her to make her blink or something._

_She grinned her trademark Cheshire grin and tilted her head to the side which I'll admit made her look bloody adorable._

"_What do you look like without you're hood I wonder?" Jinx said probably trying to sway me._

"_You're never going to find out" I replied in a monotone voice, She grinned even wider and sprung forward before I could stop her._

Raven's POV

"Agrh!" I jumped up and my eyes quickly scanned around my room sensing intrusion but coming up with nothing out of the ordinary.

"It must have being a nightmare, I said rubbing my head and groining.

After looking around I finally decide to return to sleeping, laying down I pull my duvet over me so my head is under it and opening my eyes I see pink orbs staring back at me.

I leap up and throw the duvet to the floor in shock.

"JINX?" I can only stare in shock as the cat girl slowly rises up to a sitting position on my bed. _My bed!_

"Nayah! Is it…Morning all ready?" She says yawning and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, I could almost see a pair of cat ears twitching with a matching tail swinging aimlessly.

I feel the heat spread across my cheeks as the thoughts grew more and more reveling.

FANTISY

"_Raviee…?" An almost naked jinx called from my bed._

"_It rained on my way in and I'm all wet…..help me remove the rest of my clothes?" Jinx grins her Cheshire cat grin and purred._

"_Raviee….?" She stood up and walked round me trailing her arms around my shoulders and breathing down my neck._

END FANTISY

Narrators POV

Raven's cheeks flared crimson and she took a few steps backwards clutching her nose.

Jinx who was still sat on Ravens bed got up and walked over to her smirking slightly,

"Raviee?" Jinx said purring but concerned she'd over done it and caused Raven to change her mind.

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head till the blush went away, after making a few grunting noises she opened her eyes and stared directly at Jinx with a mono-tone look on face.

"What…are you doing in my room?" Raven glanced between Jinx and her bed before adding, "And in my bed?" The pink haired girl was really going to need a good answer to worm out of this one.

"You invited me in Rae; remember last night on the roof?" Jinx smiled in a cat-like grin, before starting to walk in circles around Ravens room picking up the odd thing here and there. Examining it and putting it back on the shelf.

Jinx reached towards a facedown mirror and she faulted over it.

"Ah no I don't think I'm going back there yet."

Raven continued to stare as the pink haired girl examined every detail of the gothic room, just wanting to slide over to her and envelope her in shadows stripping every piece of clothing off and letting her see how she faired in ravens domain.

"What happened on the roof Jinx?" Raven replied in an emotionless voice to Jinx's previous statement.

FLASHBACK

_Ravens POV_

_Jinx continued to stare at me until I almost slapped her to make her blink or something._

_She grinned her trademark Cheshire grin and tilted her head to the side which I'll admit made her look bloody adorable._

"_What do you look like without you're hood I wonder?" Jinx said probably trying to sway me._

"_You're never going to find out" I replied in a monotone voice, She grinned even wider and sprung forward before I could stop her._

_Before I knew it I was laying on the floor back to the ground with jinx on top of me grinning like a kid who'd just being promised candy._

"_Get off me jinx!" I almost yelled at her but just managed to keep my anger in check, she kept grinning and I felt her quickly tug at my hood._

_Gasping it fell down and I was revealed shutting my eyes I waited for her to make a snide remark or comment but after awhile passed of our hearts beating together in silence I re-opened my eyes and stared at her confused._

_Jinx stared back in awe almost, I guess she was thinking of something to say but what she did next completely threw me._

_She leaned forward and closed the distance between us, her eyes closing in harmony with our lips touching._

_After awhile of making out on the roof, we went hand in hand to my room where we eventually fell asleep together in my bed._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Shit"


End file.
